


Loving Someone

by noneveragain



Series: Heart Out (The 1975 One Shots) [2]
Category: the 1975 - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Matty/George - Freeform, cute scene, just adorable and fluffy, the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain





	Loving Someone

"Matty, I love you." George whispered, a smile on his face as he pressed his nose against Matty's, their foreheads touching as grins were present on both their faces, their arms wrapped around each other and just simply staring in each other's eyes as soft music was playing in the background, both not even paying any attention to it, just paying attention on each other. 

"I love you too baby." Matty replied, his breath tickling George's face and making him pull away slightly with a soft giggle erupting from his mouth. He quickly brought his head back to the original position they were in, it was comfortable and the fact that it was with Matty made it so much better. 

George's smile fell gently, his gaze flickering from Matty's eyes to his lips as Matty began to pick up on what George was hinting on. They both leaned forward and pressed their lips together, the sweet sensation of their mouths melding together adding that extra sweetness to the moment, making both boys groan in each other's mouths. 

Matty's eyes fluttered shut, letting George take control. George slowly slipped his tongue into Matty's mouth, taking in the sensation of everything and the indescribable feeling of kissing Matty just completely encasing him and making his insides melt. 

Kissing someone shouldn't have been as amazing as it was when Matty would kiss George, but fuck - it was a million times better than any other kisses either men have shared with anyone else, the simple kisses having done so much to both of them before, but instead of just sheer lust coating everything they were doing right now and clouding up their brains, this time, it was passion. This time, it was loving. 

This kiss they were sharing was a million times better than all of the other ones, not that they were good of course - I mean, they've gotten boners from just thinking about kissing each other, just this one was different, and a good different. A different that neither of them never wanted to end, but humans have to breathe and they were kissing for so long that George's chest was starting to hurt, needing oxygen desperately but just didn't want to pull away.

Luckily, before either of them passed out, Matty pulled away, both of them panting heavily and smiling at each other, their arms still present on each other's bodies, pulling them closer together.

"You're such a good kisser George." Matty teased causing the taller man to erupt in a fit of giggles, pressing a light kiss to Matty's cheek and letting his head rest in the crook of Matty's neck, taking in the scent of his boyfriend of two years and squeezing him into a tight hug. Tight, yet comforting. 

They remained in this embrace for a while, neither wanting to move because it was just so comfortable, both boys just plain happy at this moment, simply basking in the fact that they are still lovey dovey like this even with how far they are in the relationship. 

Matty moved his hands down to George's butt, as innocent as could be, and of course George stuck his ass out as much as he could and wiggled gently, just fucking begging for Matty to squeeze it. 

"George, I'm trying to act platonic and you're over here shaking like a stripper in a g-string." Matty giggled, his hands moving up to George's lower back as the taller man chuckled, a blush covering his cheeks. 

"Oh hush, I was just messing around." George smiled. He really was just messing around, he was feeling so happy and so content with what they were doing, he didn't really want sex or anything sexual tonight because he was kind of set in sort of a platonic mood today and anything sexual would ruin the vibes he had going on. 

Both of them truly enjoyed moments like these. Especially Matty. Ever since he met George he craved constantly being with him and once they moved in together, he was ecstatic. He was so excited to finally live with George, and yes while the first half of their relationship was just handjobs and hot sex, they also had moments like these, and it was moments like these that made Matty fall in love with George all over again.

George definitley felt the same way. He loved being with Matty more than he loved being with family. Matty was just a person that George didn't want to live without. He was so incredibly happy that he had the courage to ask him out that day in the record store, he was so incredibly happy that Matty said yes, he was so incredibly happy, that Matty was his. 

Call him possessive, doesn't make much difference because he's dating Matty, you're not. 

"George c'mon I'm getting tired, let's go to the bedroom." Matty whined softly, grabbing George's hand and slowly walking, his hips swaying ever so gently and a smile very present on his face as he walked toward the door of the room they shared. 

They walked in and started changing clothes, having been fully dressed for a party earlier and now being in the comfort of their own home, they could finally shed the somewhat uncomfortable clothing that they seemed to have forgotten all about when they were in that tender moment they had not too long ago. 

Matty got out of his pants, throwing them into the basket that contained their dirty clothes, George doing the same and shedding his T-shirt, revealing his chest to Matty. 

Matty had such a fascination with George's upper body, he just thought it was so hot. I mean, who can blame him honestly? George was hot and his chest made his body much more attractive to touch, but honestly, being this far in the relationship Matty started giving up on relying on George's looks to get him off because little things; George's smile, laugh, way of walking, way of speaking, it was just all beautiful to Matty and he began to take everything George did and just turn it into something so much more, if that made sense. 

George couldn't even walk to the store without Matty complimenting him fifty million times for how cute he was or how good he looked today, and honestly, not that he didn't want it to stop; he wanted more. Matty had that amazing effect on George and George loved it, George loved Matty. 

Both of them being in their boxers, Matty threw himself on the bed, grabbing the blanket from the edge and watching George jump on the bed with him putting his arm under his head as he laid on his side, watching Matty pick up the blanket and cover both of them with it. 

"Matty.." George whined, stretching his arms out and around Matty trying to pull him closer, "No, you tried to seduce me earlier." Matty huffed teasingly, turning around, his back facing George. "I was only teasing baby, c'mere." George begged, his arms going around Matty and pulling him closer. The feeling of George being pressed against his back was actually quite soothing to Matty, and he felt happy in the current position they were in. 

"I love how you fit so perfectly in my arms." George grinned, pressing a kiss to Matty's neck and snuggling closer. "I love how you think you can just hug me and make it okay that you tried to seduce me!" Matty giggled, turning around and facing George again. "Oh shut up mate, get over it." George laughed, his arms going back around Matty and holding him closer. 

Matty let his eyes flutter shut, George smiling softly at simply seeing his boyfriend fall asleep in his arms. Matty was truly beautiful to George and to many people that see him. His laugh is by far the cutest thing George has ever heard, but nothing beats how Matty looks when he's sleeping. 

He looks so relaxed, so happy.

They lay there, holding each other, falling asleep  with only the sound of soft snores filling the room. Matty and George were happy. 


End file.
